


Green Eyes In Sketchbooks

by hollyblue2



Series: Writing Challenge Entries [25]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jock!Dean, M/M, Meddling!Charlie, Unrequited Love, artist!Cas, of course, two sided unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Castiel has always liked Dean, and he's always assumed that Dean has just never noticed him. That is until one day Dean does notice him and everything turns itself upside down.





	Green Eyes In Sketchbooks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DeanCas Writing Challenge. My prompt was Chrysanthemums (thank goodness for autocorrect) which have a meaning of unrequited love. I based this off a prompt that I found, which I'll put in the end notes so there's no spoilers. 
> 
> un-beta'd because this is already super late as it was due by the 31st :O
> 
> Enjoy!

“Has he looked at you yet?” Castiel startles as Charlie appears beside him. She’s got her usual mischievous smile on her face as she bumps his shoulder.

Cas has been drawing green eyes for months, and much more recently, his fantasies of asking Dean Winchester to homecoming. He’s got no chance, and it’s not like he’d ever get the guts to ask him anyhow, Dean’s the sort of guy who gets to go out with whoever he wants and it’s always someone from the cheerleading squad or from the football or baseball team. It would never be him, the guy who sits and paints himself out of view giving flowers to Dean. It’s a fantasy they’ll only ever stay as such.

“No.”

“Soon, I bet,” Charlie winks at him before heading off in another direction to class before he can ask what she meant. That kind of statement from Charlie is never a good thing.

*******

Classes are boring, the work tedious and long, his work partners laboriously making him do all the work so they can take the credit. He’s sure by now that he should be used to it, but part of it still hurt him.

He takes the assigned homework, stuffing it in his planner before heading out of class as soon as the bell rings. A headache is beginning to form behind his eyes and he scrubs a hand down his face in hopes of relieving the tension. It doesn’t work and as soon as he reaches his locker, Cas rests his head against the cool metal.

“Are you okay?”

Castiel turns his head to face none other than his ever-existing crush. _Holy shit. It’s Dean._

Dean raises a brow and smirks and if looks could give him an awkward boner that would be one of them. “Yes, it’s me. And you’re Cas, right? Charlie’s friend?”

_Fuck._

“Are you aware that you’re talking out loud?”

“I am?”

Dean nods and Castiel drops his head back against his locker, his skull hitting it with a crash, intensifying his headache.

“I’ll see you around. Don’t hurt your head too much, I kinda like it,”

Castiel stares after Dean not entirely sure what just transpired. He tells himself that Dean means nothing by his words and that he certainly wasn’t flirting. It’s Dean Winchester, he doesn’t flirt with guys like Castiel.

Throughout the rest of the day, Castiel successfully manages to convince himself that Dean wasn’t flirting and that their conversation didn’t mean a thing. It doesn’t stop him pulling out his sketchbook over his lunch break and drawing a figure – looking unsurprisingly like Dean – leaning against the lockers.

*******

Ever since Dean spoke to him, it’s like Dean’s around every corner, walks past him in every hallway and is sitting in more of his classes than he realised.

Dean smiles at him, nods at him and throws him the occasional greeting and Castiel is left more confused than ever. He goes home, pulling out his sketchbook and sketching Dean’s face again. Charlie usually rolls her eyes, jokes about him being obsessed but Dean is beautiful – art in its purest form and Cas won’t pass up the chance. He borders the page with flowers, the fact they’re chrysanthemums doesn’t escape him but to anyone who’s looking, they probably won’t notice.

*******

“Hey again,”

Castiel turns to face Dean. “Oh, hi.” His voice is unsure, laced with anxiety. His heart his threatening to beat out of his chest and he wills it to go away. He can be a normal human being and talk to another human being... like normal.

“Any more sketching lately?” Dean nods to his sketchbook, half-hanging out of his bag.

“How do you know about my sketches?” Castiel asks, confusion layering his voice. He swaps his textbooks out and slams his locker shut.

“You gave one to me,” Dean replies, voice slow. “Charlie said it was from you...” deans eyes narrow to match Cas’ own. “I’m beginning to think you didn’t know about this.”

Castiel shakes his head, stricken with shock. Charlie gave Dean one of his drawings without asking or telling him about it which is the entire reason he’s been seeing Dean so much.

Castiel growls, slamming his fist into the locker below his own. He can’t hate Charlie for this. But he wants to.

“I’m sorry, Cas. I didn’t know...” Dean’s face has fallen, all of his beautiful features turning sour, the brightness in his eyes dimming to a dull green and his brow knitted.

“It’s... fine.” Castiel lies. It’s definitely not fine.

*******

Castiel doesn’t talk to Charlie until they’re waiting for the bus the next morning. She’d text him a couple of times the previous night, but he’d ignored every one of them. Castiel had scoured his sketchbook, trying to work out which drawing was missing and why it had meant that Dean was now talking to him. He didn’t have much luck.

The yellow bus rolls up, but Charlie holds Cas back from getting on.

“You’re getting a ride this morning,” Charlie says with a smirk.

“Aren’t you coming with me?”

“Of course,” she says cheerfully and her tone doesn’t bode well with to him.

Castiel stands and watches the bus go, feeling a little lost and out of routine. If whoever is giving him a ride to school doesn’t turn up he’ll be late and he doesn’t want a late mark against his name because of someone else.

Soon enough, a sleek black car pulls up beside them. Charlie jumps in the back, leaving Cas to get in the passenger seat beside Dean.

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Dean grins. “Hey, Charlie.”

“To the high school, please, driver,” Charlie mocks.

“You ain’t Queen here, Charlie.” Dean reprimands lightly, laughing and pulling onto the road with a squeal of tyres.

Castiel catches Charlie putting her headphones on, leaving Dean and him to chat.

Dean rifles in his back pocket awkwardly, keeping his eyes on the road. He passes him a piece of paper eventually, crumpled and refolded. “Thought you might want this back, I'm sorry about it being all wrinkled.”

Castiel unfolds the paper to find it's his missing drawing. He feels his cheeks heat with embarrassment, of course it’s this sketch. The one of a guy holding a bunch of flowers behind his back stood in front of a very Cas-like figure.

“It’s good. Nice... likeness,” Dean looks over to him and winks. Castiel isn’t sure how much more he can take of this.

“Stop the car, Dean,” Castiel says quietly and Dean does, indicating and pulling over. Charlie looks up confused but Castiel ignores her. “What are you doing, Dean?”

Dean takes a few minutes to answer. “I... Charlie and I met at a LARPing weekend several years back, she’s the Queen and I’m her handmaiden.”

Castiel can’t help but chuckle. He’s never attended Charlie’s LARPing weekends but the thought of Dean tending to Charlie’s every beck and call amuses him.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I enjoy it, it’s fun to be... someone different. Anyway, I’ve seen you around before, I never thought to actually ask Charlie if you were interested, I just kinda assumed you... weren’t. You just seemed quiet, kinda to yourself kinda guy,”

“I wasn’t exactly projecting my preferences to the world I guess.”

Dean shrugs lightly. “So, are you?”

“Gay?”

“Interested?” Dean says quickly. Castiel smiles. “In me,”

“I am.”

Behind him, he hears a hushed “Yes!” from Charlie and he rolls his eyes. If they weren’t going to be late for school he’d be tempted to make her walk. He’s sure he can find some way for her to make up for it. Ask her for a new sketchbook or his supply of coffee for the next week.

Dean smiles at him, the one that lights up his eyes, and makes the corners of his eyes crinkle a little. Dean pulls back out onto the road and they make it to school on time – just about – and Dean tells him he’ll see him later, making him feel giddy all the way to his toes.

Dean waves them off and Charlie and Cas stand for a moment as Cas gets his head back in working order.

“I hate you, Charlie.”

“I know.” She says cheerfully, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and kissing his temple.

They walk into school together for their first class. Castiel doesn’t stop drawing Dean’s smile all day and he’s excited that he could actually show Dean his work later when they go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: He was beautiful like a painting or something. His dashing good looks, his popularity at school and his athleticism made all the girls line up as if they were taking numbers. You were so far back in line that you gave up sophomore year, but you still wrote poems and songs about him. A friend of yours stole one of the songs and gave it to him without telling you. He came up to you in the hall, thanked you and kissed you on the cheek. This cemented his legendary status in your life and you n ever forgot how kind he was when he easily could have embarrassed you. He always waved to you in the hallway after that. What ended up happening to the ultimate high school crush of your dreams?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! (if there are any major errors, just hit me up on [Tumblr](http://envydean.tumblr.com/ask) :D


End file.
